Confusing Love
by RockPrincess14skull
Summary: Van Helsing is sent to Paris because of a werewolf infestation problem when he meets Evangeline. Evangeline is a vampire but doesn't want to be. Van Helsing can tell she isn't evil but can't kill for another reason, he loves her.
1. Attack!

**A/N: This is my first story so please be a little open minded about it. I would prefer reviews before i continue just to make sure someone is reading them. Thanks! Lots of love HaileyRose **

EVANGELINE

I walk down the cold stone streets. The winter wind howled all around me. Though I could not feel the coldness of the wind the night chilled me all the same. Something was wrong…I heard a low growl from behind me. I turned just in time to see a giant wolf come at me, but before he could reach me I transformed.

VAN HELSING

"Carl!" The small blonde friar threw the silver stake to me just the werewolf grabbed me. He threw me against a wall and then started to charge at me. I jumped forward and thrust the silver stake through his heart and with a howl of pain he dropped dead. I watched as the beast transformed back into the human he was before. Carl said a prayer and we headed back to Rome and the church.

When we got to the church I headed straight for the confession box. I knelt down and began to pray, "Forgive me father for I have…" "Sinned, yes I know," a voice on the other side said. The window shot up to show an old man. "You're very good at that" he said disappointed. I sighed I had heard this again and again. "Please father I am tired please may I enter?" He seemed reluctant but opened the door anyway.

I headed straight to my room. I threw my hat and trench coat on the nearest chair and continued to strip down to my undergarments. I slipped under the covers and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

EVANGELINE

I straightened my corset dress and wiped my mouth. I looked at the scene before me, a man dead with his head torn off. I feel guilty even though the monster had attacked me. Just because I am a monster doesn't mean I want to be. I sighed and transformed into my vampire side and flew towards my palace.

I got there just as the sun rose over the hill to bring light to the streets of Paris. I quickly flew inside and ran to my windowless room. I changed out of my dress into a black silk nightgown and headed for the master bed in the middle of the room. Never really preferred a coffin, to stuffy. I slipped under the covers and fell into a dead-like sleep.

VAN HELSING

_~Dream~_

_I run down a muddy trail as if to run away from something. But it didn't feel like something was chasing me nor could I sense any evil. I suddenly appear in a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a woman in a beautiful red dress. Her long brown hair clung to her like a veil, and her body looked delicate yet strong. Unable to control myself I start to run towards her. She turns around and faces me, her electric blood red eyes glowed and her fangs grew when she saw me, and yet I still ran towards her with…love? I didn't want to hurt her or run away, I wanted to love her. When I reached her my embraced each other warmly. "Gabriel!" She said excitedly. "Evangeline," I returned as we then kissed passionately._


	2. Hello Confusion

VAN HELSING

I woke with a start, it seemed so real. The cold winter wind, the softness of her skin, the warmness of her kiss. I calm my breathing and trying to settle down again when I hear a faint knock on my door. I sigh and tell them to come in.

"Sorry to disturb you Van Helsing," the small friar named Carl whispers, "but the Father would like to see you." I nod at Carl, grunt, and then get up and get dressed. "How long have I been asleep," I ask Carl as we head down the hall. "Only about two hours," he replies. Great, fight werewolves for two days and only get two hours of sleep before my next mission.

EVANGELINE

_~Dream~_

_I stand in the middle of the clearing, waiting for something, or someone. I hear footsteps approaching quickly. I turn around to see a tall, dark man running towards me. His deep brown eyes seemed welcoming and loving. His hair was long and brown and his body was husky and fit. Unable to stop it my fangs extended and I could bet my eyes were changing to their electric red color when I got excited. Yet this man did not pause or seem scared in fact it's as if he ran faster. When he finally reached me he embraced me with so much love, I realized that I wanted him. Suddenly I spoke "Gabriel." He smiled and said my name with a deep seductive voice then pulled me into a passionate kiss._

*Gasp* I lay there in my bed breathing heavily. I replay the dream in my head over and over again. The only time that my dreams seem real is when I have a vision, but then again I only have visions of the past. However I can't seem to recall the gorgeous man or the name Gabriel anywhere in my memory. I sigh and try to shake the image of the man's face from my head. I can sense that I still have a couple hours of sunlight so will try to go back to sleep.

VAN HELSING

I walk into the main room with Carl by my side to the main priest. "A new mission, Father?" I ask as we sit at a small table on the far side of the room. "Um, not really my dear boy," he responded with an uneasy look. "What is it, Father?" Asks Carl concerned. He sighs and says "A vampire in Paris…" I looked up. "How? I killed Dracula!" he shouted angrily. "I know," the Father replied softly, "I believe the Devil knew of Dracula's fate and knew what would happen to all like him. So to keep the line moving he contained one vampire in a hellfire chamber where they wouldn't be affected by Dracula's death." I thought about it. "Well there must be something special about this vampire; obviously the devil wouldn't want just any old vampire." The Father nodded. "You are right, so I think for rite now I think it would be safe just to see who this visitor is." I nodded. "Alright, come on Carl." We packed and left by sundown.

EVANGELINE

I awake so the knowledge of the rising moon. I quickly got out of bed and changed into a midnight blue corset dress and left my room towards the dining hall. I walk in just as on of my servants set the table. Many would be amazed to hear that I am the only vampire to eat. It doesn't hurt us to eat meat or even fruits or vegetables it is just unnecessary. However I find the tastes extraordinary so I eat anyway. I sit at the table and look at the spread before me. There was roasted pork and scalloped potatoes with, of course, a glass of blood. "Very nice," I say as a nod to my servants. The nod back and leave to their other duties. I sip the blood, _Hmmm young boy about fourteen, very nice._ I bite into the pork and potatoes and eat in silence.


	3. Realization

**I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE BUT IM HITTING THE WORLD'S BIGGEST WRITER'S BLOCK! SOOOOO I NEED YOUR HELP! I NEED SUGGESTIONS! PLEASE! AND IF YOU WANT TO BE A CHARACTER SAY CARL'S LOVE INTEREST! LEAVE A NAME PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION AND A SHORT BIO AND I'LL BE SURE TO ADD YOU! **

VAN HELSING

As we ride into Paris, I already notice a few changes since my last visit. One was that there now was a new stained glass window where the Rose window used to be. Thanks to Mr. Hyde smashing through it before plummeting to his death. Of course I was accused of destroying it. Also I noticed that a lot more people didn't mind being outside after dark, though many still very nervous and alert.

As we pull up to an almost abandoned inn, the headquarters for our mission, I pulled my hat closer and pulled a bandana over my face. I walk inside with Carl two steps behind with our stuff and walk up to the front desk. The man took a look at me, then Carl. "Who are you? What is your business?" I send a glance at Carl and he stepped forward. "We are just wary travelers in need of a room and our business is our own," he quickly said. "Alright, no need to fuss I just don't need any trouble ok?" He stared at me. "Of course, Sir, no trouble," Carl assured. He nodded without looking away from me then handed Carl a room key. "Room 187." Carl said thanks and I just nodded and headed to our room.

EVANGELINE

After I had finished my meal I decided to take a stroll down the Paris streets. Not to hunt but to think about the strange dream I had. As I walk down a familiar street I catch a new scent. I look towards the Inn, 'Must be a couple needing a cheap room' I laughed and smell again. There was a man big, brawny, around twenty-five. I smell again looking for the scent of a woman but come across another male. Small, slender, about twenty-two. Against all reason I decided to check out these new visitors.

I leap into the air and land silently on the balcony of the new strangers. I look into the room and see a blonde man wearing friar clothes reading at a table. 'Huh, friar? A man of God? That puts gay relationship in the I-Don't-Think-So section of my guesses' I look around the room again and see a man sitting on the bed facing away from the window. The hair looked strangely familiar and so did his shoulders… I gasp suddenly and disappear as the man turns around and walk towards the window. He opens it and peers out. I look down from the top of the building next door. The man from my dream…he was real.

VAN HELSING

Carl looks at me as I close the window, "What is it?" I go back to my place on the bed. "Thought I heard something," I lay back and put my hat over my eyes as Carl shrugs and goes back to reading.


	4. Never a Good Day's Sleep

VAN HELSING

I woke up with a start. I glance at the window and see red and orange streaks across the sky. Amazingly he had slept all night even with the same vivid and startling dream about the beautiful vampire. He stretches and gets out of the bed and shakes Carl awake from the chair at the desk where he fell asleep. "Come on, we still have work to do," he grumbled as Carl yawned and fell out of the chair. Carl jumped to his feet, "Right! Vampires! Where should we start?" I ponder over this for a second and walk to the stack of books and pull out a map then walk over to the clear table and spread it out. "Well the first attack was here, and the last attack was here," he says as he points to the map. "They seem to be moving east towards Fredricks' Manor," Carl replied. "Fredricks' Manor?" Carl went over to his stack and pulled out another book. "Fredricks' Manor, an old mansion that use to be owned by a filthy rich prince, Charles Fredrick, however after finding evidence of several crimes against the man, including rape, assault/battery, extortion, forgery, treason, and murder he was hanged then burned and the ashes were thrown into the volcano and Bermindia..." "Wow, he pissed off a lot of people." Carl chuckled at Van Helsing's comment and continued, "After all his treasures and legacy were either stolen, sold, or lost the manor was abandoned." Van Helsing thought this over. "Large abandoned mansion? Sounds like we found the home of our fanged visitor." Carl nodded in agreement, "When do you want to go?" Van Helsing again looks out the window to see the sun peering over the mountains. "Now, while the monster sleeps." Carl nods again and turns to pack up needed supplies. Holy water, stakes, crucifix, and rings of garlic. Carl picks up the bag and turns to Van Helsing. Van Helsing pulls his jacket over his shoulders and and his hat on his head,"Lets go."

EVANGELINE

I walk to my bed more tired than usual. He is real. So it was a vision, I know this man. I take off my long gown and change into my black silk slip. I get into my bed and try to relax but some many different questions run through my mind. Does he know me? Does he remember me? Why is he in Paris? Is he here for me? Who is this dark haired gorgeous man? "This is going to be a long night," I sigh and turn over. Sometimes i wished the mortals were right about vampires setting with the rising sun. Sad to say we can stay up all day just as humans can at night. We just usually pride ourselves with beauty sleep. I close my eyes and open them with a start. There was a crash in my study. "Shit." I sigh and get out of my bed and start towards the door. Wait! The sun! I groan and then remember the secret tunnels i had asked my servants to put in. I have awesome servants. I smile to myself and open the door to the tunnels behind my bookshelf and head in the direction of my study. As I reach the entrance to the study, a bookshelf on the east end away from all windows. I open it slightly and here whispers. I push it open a little more and muffled a gasp as i saw my dark mysterious stranger. I quiet my racing thoughts to listen to the whispers. "So what exactly are we looking for," questioned the smaller man in friar robes. "Anything that will give us an idea on who our fanged visitor is," replied the mysterious stranger. "What i don't understand is that, you killed Dracula, yet this vampire has survived." The stranger seemed distracted by this thought. Wait a minute...killed Dracula? No, its not possible...i could feel a tear roll down my cheek. I may not have been a bride of Dracula but he was the one who sired me, to hear of his death is like finding out about a late father. I listened more but they stayed silent as they continued to look around my study. Suddenly i heard a screech from the front of the study. A harsh wind blew and the blinds to the study shut and the candles were blown out causing the study to go black. One of my servants had found the intruders and was ready to kill them.

**Quick Note: I am trying as hard as i can to get over stupid writers block, but the lack of a computer regularly also makes it frustrating, but i want to quickly thank Jedi Astra, I absouletly adore your idea! And i can promise you, that it will show up in chapters to come! Anybody have questions dont be afraid to send me a message, having any answers or ideas I Love all the input i can get!**


End file.
